The Real Story-Sizzy
by The Lady Colette
Summary: '"I thought you wanted to sleep?" Simon broke away only far enough so their lips brushed."That was before you...aroused me," she purred and pulled Simon back into her a little harshly.' My version of the biting scene in CoLS. Lemon, Sizzy, Star Wars. What more could you want?


**Sizzy; how I think it should have happened. I'm not daring to question Cassandra Clare's work, I only have a deep love for Sizzy and this would be the result. I have re written the part where Simon bit Izzy, with all the mushy, lemony stuff we all want and love. It's a one shot. Suggestions on other scenes I could 're do? Leave them in the reviews or PM me and I'll gladly look at them! **

_Don't like, don't read, reviews are much appreciated, I don't own anything. _

* * *

Simons fangs sank, razor sharp, into her neck. He felt Isabelle arch against him, a gasp slipping from her mouth. Her blood filled his mouth, sweet and salty and her hands brushed his hair and back urging him to continue.

Warmth filled him and his mind and body buzzed with the feeling of her pressed against him, her blood in his veins and her hands on his skin.

He abruptly broke away, pulling his fangs from her neck and rolling to the side.

"You didn't stop me," he said, looking up at the ceiling and gasping.

"I didn't want to," Isabelle's voice was breathy. Simon looked over at her. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, the shirt he had given her open and reveling her lacy undergarments. Her skin was like moonlight, laced with tiny white scars.

Two a-line puncture wounds were visible on her neck, a small trickle of blood trailing down to her collar bone.

Simon rolled halfway back over and lightly pulled his tongue across the holes. The bleeding stopped and he dropped his head into the crook of her neck. Izzy's hand softly stroked his hair for a moment.

"That was fun," she said. Simon looked up at her, incredulous."What? I enjoyed it." Her dark eyes twinkled at him.

"I could have hurt you," his voice sounded husky in his own ears.

"But you didn't," Isabelle's lips met his and he leaned into her, wondering if she could taste her own blood. One hand gripped his hair, while the other traveled down his back to the soft skin at his waist band. Her hand slipped under his shirt.

"I thought you wanted to sleep?" Simon broke away only far enough so their lips brushed.

"That was before you..._aroused_ me," she purred and pulled Simon back into her a little harshly.

You didn't have to tell him twice.

Simon kissed her deeply, their tongues fighting for dominance. Isabelle gave a throaty groan that made Simons head spin.

His hands traveled up her waist and circled her stomach, making her press into him even he knew it, she had ripped his shirt over his head and flipped so she was on top, straddling his hips.

Izzy kissed his jaw and he pulled the shirt he had given her the rest if the way off her shoulders and discarded it into the floor with his own.

"You sure you wanna do this Isabelle?" He heard himself say. She stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes.

Her hair fell over her shoulder like a black veil, and her face was flushed.

"Of course I'm sure," she said. Her voice was strong, but her hands shook almost imperceptibly as she moved hair out of her face. "Are _you_ sure?"

"I've never been so sure in my life."He said before even thinking. Something in the back if Izzy's eyes flickered and suddenly they were kissing again, so deeply he felt her lip start to bleed. The taste of her blood a second time was like a kiss of its own.

Isabelle's hands grabbed his wrists, and pulled them above his head. Simon felt her lean into them, pinning them to the bed.

"But were going to do it my way," she said against his lips. Simon swallowed, nervous and aroused at the same time.

"I wasn't questioning it," he murmured. Izzy's teeth caught his bottom lip sending pain and pleasure through him. Her lower body ground against him, making him make things worse, he still had jeans on, while she only wore a lacy pair of underwear.

He felt her shake against him and realized she was laughing. "What?" Simon was afraid he had done something wrong.  
"Your sexy when you do that," she whispered, meaning the sound he had made. Before he could respond she ground against him again, pressing her chest flat to him. Words caught in his throat.

The heat of her skin mingled with his and he tried to pull his hands from her grip, itching to touch her. Then he realized she wasn't holding him anymore and wondered if she had forgotten. He didn't stop to ask.

Simons fingers fumbled to the back of her bra and unhooked the clasp. Izzy pulled it the rest of the way off herself, exposing her chest. Simon felt heat rush to his face and he was glad for the dark. She was beautiful.

His hands found her waist again and traveled slowly up to her chest, brushing over the sensitive spots. She moaned and he flipped them again. He carefully put his weight on her. Not like she couldn't take it, but he was still cautious.

Her hands messed at the waist of his jeans and unbuttoned them. Soon they were in the floor with the rest of their already discarded clothing.

Isabelle looked at his boxers and he felt his face flush again.

"Star Wars?" She raised an eye brow and a flirty smile traced her lips.

"Oh, shut up," he felt himself blushing again.

"You're such a nerd," Izzy teased. Simon rolled his eyes and kissed we again before she could elaborate. She gladly let him.

Simon kissed down her neck and her collar bone, and to her chest. His tongue explored her and she arched against him, moaning again. The sound make him want to go over board. Her hands tugged his hair and he heard her say his name breathily.

He trailed kissed back up to her lips and his hand played at the bone of her hips. "Do it," she growled into his lips.

Simon's hand pulled down the strap of her underwear, but he didn't touch her. He kissed down to her lower stomach, and felt her nails dig into his back.

"I've never done this before," he breathed against her.

"I trust you," her voice dripped with lust.

"Isabelle-"

"On By the Angel, Simon. Just do me," she groaned, arching her back.

Simon pulled her undergarments the rest of the way down. His hands teased the inside of her thighs and she propped up on elbows, kissing him again. He felt her hands toy at his sides, and yank at the waist band of his boxers. Star Wars forgotten apparently.

Before she could completely defile him, he touched her sensitive spot with his hand, and she moaned again. He gently pushed her back, and came with her, his one hand greedily playing with her lower body.

Both of their breathing had become quick and heated, and now she moaned against him again. He nipped at her neck and one of her own hands massaged her chest, while the other dug into Simons back.

Isabelle's hips bucked against him and he felt her body shaking. "Simon," she gasped, and her back arched back and she let out a loud moan.

He grunted, feeling her release and the blood she drew with her nails in his back.

He looked up at her and smiled as her breathing slowed. Her eyes were still very glittery.

"Who knew you were such a tease," she said, grinning.

"That's all you have to say?" He shook his head. "I'm offended."

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes. She was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. "Besides. It's my turn,"

Simon sat up, and leaned back against the head board. "Your turn?"

In response, Isabelle got up and crawled over and hastily yanked his boxers the rest of the way off, surprising him.

"Izzy!" He exclaimed.

"Just let me do the work now," she said. And so he did. "You messed up my plan last time." She pulled his hands up above him again.

He was still pressed against the cold head board, and he leaned his head back. Izzy's naked body straddled his, but she was careful not to touch his sensitive spot. He groaned.

"I'm not the tease," he managed.

She smiled and kissed him slowly, letting her tongue venture into his mouth and along his cheeks. Isabelle trailed her hands along his chest and it was then he realized she wasn't holding his wrists anymore.

With stealth only a Shadowhunter could manage, she had tied his hands tightly above him. He pulled but couldn't move them.

"I said I would do the work," she said, noticing.

Simon would have been surprised, accept the fact that it was Isabelle. Nothing she did surprised him, really.

Her hands tweaked his chest in sensitive areas and he didn't think he could take it anymore.

"Isabelle," he urged. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her chest to his face.

Slowly, agonizingly, she ground herself against his body. He let out a very animalistic sound and she lowered herself onto him.

She went slowly at first, circling her hips around and kissing him hungrily. Unbelievable waves of pleasure enveloped him, and he moaned against her mouth.

She gradually got faster and faster until he couldn't take it anymore. His whole body was overwhelmed with pleasure, and he released, breaking away from her kiss and closing his eyes. Izzy kept going, and not long after she came as well, collapsing against him.

Their body's were covered with a light sheen of sweat that mingled together. Her beating heart drummed against his still chest and her arms wrapped around his torso.

"Oh my god," was all he could muster.

He felt her laugh again, and she looked up at him, with her chin on his chest.  
"_That's all you have to sa_y?" She said in a very mocking voice.

"I-" he shook his head and laughed as well, making her move against him.  
Isabelle, almost reluctantly, pulled herself off him and untied his hands. He dropped them and rubbed his wrists.

"Isabelle-" he started.

"No. No mushy stuff." She said, cutting her eyes at him. "Don't do that."

"I was only going to say that that hurt," he indicated his wrists. Izzy gave him with a measured look for a moment and then broke into a smile.

"That's the point." She tilted her head to the side. "Now shut up. I'm tired. I'm also suffering from blood loss."

Simon leaned over and kissed her very, very gently. She smiled softly and pulled up the sheets of the bed. They slipped under them together, and she pressed against him. Their naked bodies fit perfectly together, and Simon couldn't tell where he began and she ended.

His hand slipped around her waist and he heard her breathing deepen and knew she was asleep. Simon kissed a lacy scar on her back, and closed his eyes himself, not regretting anything they had just done.


End file.
